


For Him, I'll Go Through Hell

by InsaneWolf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dehydration, Emotional Hurt, Exhaustion, Fainting, Gen, Hell, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Not actual Hell though, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Passing Out, Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy and Tubbo can finally act like kids, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, mentioned starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWolf/pseuds/InsaneWolf
Summary: It was a few weeks into their exile when Wilbur noticed Tommy’s strange behavior. It hurt him more than he let on, and he vowed to make his little brother smile again. Even if he was to put himself through hell.Implied/Referenced abuse, other warnings in tags.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	For Him, I'll Go Through Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU idea I had late last night. I changed a bit up, so just pretend Tommy and Wilbur don't contact Techno right after they get exiled, or Wilbur losing his mind. Then boom! This happens.

It was a few weeks into their exile when Wilbur noticed Tommy’s strange behavior. Being stuck in a cold ravine could have contributed to it, but he thinks it was more induced by stress. Tommy was quieter, more secluded. He rarely ever came out of his room, and when he did, Tommy never stayed in Pogtopia. Wilbur doesn’t know where he goes off to, but he can make a pretty good guess.

But he still can’t handle seeing his little brother acting like this. It hurts. It feels like he failed in protecting him. Failed as an older brother. And just thinking about that makes him want to curl up in a corner and cry. But he doesn’t.

He will help Tommy get his smile back. No matter what. And that’s why he finds himself standing near the borders of Manberg, unarmed. He got into contact with Schlatt and arranged a meeting. Of course, this could all lead to him getting captured, or even worse, killed, but anything for Tommy.

“Wilbur.” He hears. He raises his head and looks towards the forest line, watching as Schlatt emerges from the trees.

“Schlatt.” He responds just a coldly.

“What is it that you wanted to talk to me about. Surely you could have asked through the letter you sent me inviting me here, no?” The ram tilts his head mockingly.

“I could have, yes. But I would rather do this face to face.” Wilbur retorts, staring into the President’s cold eyes.

“Well then. Ask away. I have important duties to attend to, and I won’t stay here longer than necessary.” Schlatt fiddles with his cuff links in disinterest.

“I-” Wilbur hesitates. Is he really ready to beg his way back into his country? Yes, yes, he is. For Tommy. “I wanted to ask for you to return citizenship to Tommy and me. And if not me, please, for Tommy? I can’t stand to look into his sad eyes any longer and know that I could have done something to prevent them.” Schlatt hums. They stand in silence for a while before Schlatt breaks it.

“Maybe if you give me something in return, I’ll consider it.” Wilbur looks up in shock. He wasn’t expecting it to be that easy. Of course, Schlatt could be planning something, but what could be worse than Wilbur not gaining his citizenship back?

“Please. Anything. Name something, and I’ll see what I can do.” Schlatt’s face grows into a sinister smile. He starts towards Wilbur and gently grabs his chin, pulling him to look into his eyes.

“Wilbur. What I want is you. You to stop with all this…” He rolls his wrist, trying to come up with the right words, “rebellion to end. If you want back into _my_ country. I want you to follow my orders. Every last one with a complaint.” Wilbur’s eyes go wide, and his mouth is slightly open in surprise, but he quickly composes himself.

“Okay. I-I can do that. It shouldn’t be that hard.” He rubs his arm.

“That’s not all.”

“That’s not?”

“Nope.” Schlatt says, popping his ‘p.’ “I want you to come up to the Whitehouse every weekend and help me do whatever I need to be done. If you’re good, I’ll add a week to your stay. If you’re not, we’ll cut your remaining time in half. To earn it back, you’ll have to help me for a day during the week. Does that sound like a deal?”

“Wait. All I have to do is help you around the Whitehouse? And Tommy and I will be able to stay in Manberg?” Schlatt nods his head, taking a few steps back from the tall brunette.

“That’s all I ask.”

“Okay. Deal.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It has been almost four weeks since Wilbur toke Schlatt up on his deal. And Wilbur was already starting to regret it. Every Saturday morning, Wilbur would have to wake up around five a.m. and head over to the Whitehouse. Then, Schlatt would boss him around all day. He barely got a break. It was always, ‘Wilbur, go get this.’ or ‘Wilbur, come here and listen to this.’ or ‘Wilbur, I need you to sit here and read over these documents for _three_ hours and give me a summary.’

It was so draining. Soon enough, Schlatt would completely ignore how tired Wilbur was or if Will had even eaten that day. All he cared about was if Wilbur was where he wanted, when he wanted, doing what he wanted. Wilbur couldn’t take it anymore. He was exhausted. During those days, most of the time, his brain shut off, and he wasn’t even aware of what was going on.

It starts getting worse as time goes on. Last Sunday, he passed out from dehydration while going to deliver a letter to Dream. He was lucky Sapnap found him just off their borders, or he might have had a heatstroke, just laying face down in the dirt. Schlatt was not happy about that. When he woke up, Schlatt had yelled at him for close to an hour. He also forced Wilbur to drink two whole bottles of water. He was pretty sure he was going to puke during it.

But Wilbur has learned his lesson. Now he carries small snacks and a water bottle with him wherever he goes, so that doesn’t happen again. Quackity also makes sure he’s doing okay. He always asks if Wilbur has had enough to drink during the day. He’s grateful the black-haired male is so caring.

After Wilbur is done with _work_ , he would get home late on Sunday night, or even early Monday morning and crash onto his bed. He would be found sleeping for over 12 hours and missing most of the day. But the rest of his week is decent. Unless he pissed off Schlatt during the weekend, he has until Friday to do what he likes.

Most of the time, he sits by the window where he and Tommy live, and he watches anyone who walks by. He can sometimes see Tommy and Tubbo playing off in the distance, finally getting to be kids for once. He will go outside and play with them somedays, while others he waits for them by making lunch or dinner.

This new turn in his life was unexpected. It can be hellish somedays, but he doesn’t think he would change it. As long as Tommy is happy and safe. Wilbur’s hell will continue. 

  
  
  


And Wilbur, well…

  
  
  
  
  


Wilbur will be just fine.


End file.
